AldnoahZero : Critical Phase
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: ini adalah misi terakhir sebelum akhirnya bumi akan mendapatlan kedamaiannya. namun, pada malam itu aku harus kehilangan seseorang. kini dengan keadaanku yang terdesak, dengan adrenalin terpacu, aku akan mengalahkan musuh terakhir yang akan membawa bumi ke dalam kedamaian. Aldnoah zero spin-off. karakter baru akan diperkenalkan dalam kisah ini.


Critical Phase

Hari ini adalah detik-detik perang berakhir. Jika kau menatap langit malam ini, kilatan cahaya tengah menari di atas sana. Indah, namun kau akan terkejut jika kuberitahu kalau itu adalah kilatan cahaya kataphrakt yang terbang. Bagi kami, prajurit UFE, semua itu adalah hal biasa.

Pertarungan antar kataphrakt. Hampir 90% akan dimenangkan oleh kataphrakt Mars yang mempunyai spesifikasi paling tinggi.

Ya, Aldnoah Drive. Alat ajaib yang mampu merubah kenyataan. Untuk kami tentu saja. Manusia bumi yang tak punya kuasa atas berbagai serangan mereka.

Tapi, semuanya berubah sejak seorang anak laki-laki yang mengendarai kataphrakt orange, Sleipnir, membawa angin segar bagi para prajurit UFE yang bertarung setengah mati melawan kemustahilan kataphrakt Mars.

Aku pun juga merasakannya. Setelah satu tahun ikut berperang secara tak sengaja itu. Sejak Berlin luluh-lantah oleh serangan pertama Vers. Sekitar 1 juta orang tewas malam itu. Puing-puing bangunan yang terbakar, mayat yang hangus bergelimpangan di jalan-jalan kota serta yang selamat terus berteriak meminta bantuan. Namun, hari itu tiada satu pun orang yang bisa menolong mereka.

Aku selalu terenyuh ketika mengingatnya. Pilu dan sedih. Pada saat perasaan putus asaku hampir memuncak, sebuah kataphrakt Mars menodongkan senjatanya padaku. Saat itu, aku berdoa.

"Kalau memang ini akhir yang kudapat. Tolong… selamatkan bumi ini agar tidak terjatuh kembali dalam peperangan."

Setelah itu, sebuah misil terbang mengarah ke kataphrakt itu. Kataphrakt Mars itu pun terpental akibat ledakan dan menyisakan diriku yang berdiri dengan gemetar hebat. Selanjutnya datanglah sebuah kataphrakt bumi. Orang di dalamnya membuka pintu kokpit dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil berkata,

"Kau tidak mau mati di sini bukan?" Kazuya Kitahara, seorang prajurit UFE mengulurkan bantuannya padaku dan sejak itulah, dengan semangat memburu aku berkeinginan mengusir bangsa penjajah itu dari bumi yang kucinta.

"Claire, kau mendengarku?" Kazuya memanggil dari radio miliknya.

"Ya aku mendengar," jawabku sambil mengutak-atik UI dari kataphrakt yang sedang kugunakan ini, Sleipnir.

"Hei, aku bingung denganmu. Bukankah Aerion sudah lebih bagus daripada sampah itu ya? Mengapa kau lebih memilih Sleipnir yang kemampuannya masih di bawah Aerion?"

"Kau sudah pernah mendengar ceritaku kan? Sleipnir adalah lambang kebebasan dari pahlawan itu, sesekali aku ingin menggunakannya juga," jawabku.

Ada jeda sedikit sebelum Kazuya menjawabku. "Maksudmu Kaizuka Inaho itu?" dia lalu membalas.

Aku tak menjawabnya. "Ha oke aku mengerti, namun kemampuanmu dengan dia sangatlah jauh berbeda, Claire. Ayolah, dia itu bocah ajaib, lah kalau kau? Terdengar oelh prajurit lain saja belum pernah."

Aku agak kesal mendengar perkataannya. "Ya memang benar, tapi siapa yang berhasil menghancurkan 2 kastil orbit yang ada di Eropa? Aku bukan?"

Kazuya terdiam. Sepertinya seranganku barusan tepat mengenai batinnya.

"Baik-baik aku mengerti, Nyoya Es. Lalu apa kita tidak memulai penyerangan terakhir ini sebelum semuanya damai?"

Aku memfokuskan pikiranku pada misi yang sedang kami lakukan malam ini. Seperti yang dibilang berita, masih ada beberapa kastil orbit yang ada di bumi dan mereka tidak mau bekerjasama dengan bumi. Maka, karena perintah jendral, aku dan Kazuya akan menjalani misi mengatasi kastil terakhir ini.

Pasukan lain pun sedang bersiap di sisi lain. Aku dan Kazuya akan melaporkan medan yang akan kami lawan. Kapten kami bilang, kemungkinan di tengah perang nanti akan datang bala bantuan. Untuk saat ini, kami harus bertahan meski habis-habisan.

"Claire, aku sudah siap," kata Kazuya dari sampingku.

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita mulai misinya."

Jarak dari lokasi awalku dan Kazuya terhadap kastil itu sekitar 7 km. kami harus mendekat tanpa ketahuan. Jika ketahuan, misi ini bukannya gagal sih tapi… rencana B akan dilaksanakan. _Open fire._ Ketika kami ketahuan, seluruh pasukan akan menembak dan membuat kami agar bisa masuk lebih dalam ke perimeter kastil musuh.

Puing-puing kota masih terlihat mengerikan sejak _first impact_ terjadi. Perlahan, aku mulai mengingat kejadian malam itu. Kejadian yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan hingga saat ini. Begitu juga bagi Kazuya.

"hei Kazuya, hari ini mengingatkan ku akan kejadian setahun lalu," kataku sambil tetap waspada pada keadaan sekitar.

"Kau benar. Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kondisinya seperti ini kan?"

Aku terdiam. Sungguh menyeramkan keadaan malam itu.

"Hari ini kita akan menyelesaikannya bukan? Perang ini."

Kazuya diam sebentar. "Mungkin," suaranya lirih. Aku merasakan perasaan tak yakinnya. Setelah berbagai perang yang kami hadapi sebelumnya, mengapa dia begitu tak yakin? Kami selamat pada perang-perang selanjutnya karena kerjasama kami.

"Kerja sama kita akan seperti dahulu kan?" kataku.

Kazuya tidak menjawab. Ia melangkahkan kataphraktnya lebih cepat dariku. Ia kini berada di depan. Aku merasakan kembali perasaan yang lain. Keragu-raguan.. tapi di balik itu ada perasaan yang berbeda dan datang selanjutnya.

"Tekad?" ucapku lirih.

Jarak kami dengan kastil semakin dekat. Perlahan aku merasakan hal yang semakin tak enak. Kemungkinan kalau kami sudah masuk ke dalam jarak ini, musuh akan segera merasakannya. Begitulah pikirku.

Kazuya menghentikan Kataphraktnya dan mendorong kataphraktku ke belakang. Tampaknya ada sesuatu di depan sana.

"Diam di sana sebentar. Ada kataphrakt lewat di samping bangunan ini. Aku tidak tahu kemampuannya. Kau bisa jalan duluan kan?" katanya.

Aku menahan tangan kataphrakt Kazuya. "Kau yakin mau mengatasinya sendiri Kazuya?" kataku dengan nada khawatir.

Ia mengangguk. Aku pun melepaskannya dan membiarkan Kazuya mengikuti Kataphrakt tersebut.

Kami pun berpisah jalan. Hari ini Kazuya sangat bertingkah aneh. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja.

Sebelum kami berpisah jalan, Kazuya di markas sempat bilang sesuatu, "Kalau kita sudah semakin dekat dengan kastil musuh, kita harus berpisah jalan. Aku harus menuju jalan lain. Data serta informasi di sana harus aku laporkan kepada pasukan yang bertugas menyerang nanti. Apa kau setuju?" Kazuya menatapku dengan serius.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangguk dan mencoba percaya padanya.

"Kazuya, aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

7 menit setelah kami berpisah, aku mendengar sebuah ledakan dari arah jam 8 . aku berbalik dan melihat asap besar membumbung di angkasa. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku mencoba menghubungi Kazuya. Namun, tak ada balasan.

"Sedang apa dia?!" tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menuju tempat ledakan itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku di sana. Tak lama, terdengar suara letusan senjata dari arah datangnya kastil. Beberapa sinar laser pemusnah menembak ke arah barat daya dari tempat kuberdiri sekarang. Apa misi kami ketahuan?

Radio pun berbunyi, komandan kami berteriak lantang untuk segera menyerang. Ini berarti… rencana B akan dilaksanakan.

"Aku harus mencari Kazu—" kembali, sebuah suara ledakan terdengar dari letak ledakan pertama. "Apa di sana terjadi sebuah pertarungan? Aku harus segera ke sana!"

Aku mempercepat langkah Sleipnir dan menerjang sekuat tenaga setiap sisi jalan yang kulewati. Tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Suara ledakan lain pun terdengar silih berganti. Di sana memang ada sebuah pertarungan, tapi siapa yang bertarung? Aku terus bertanya-tanya.

Ketika aku sampai, sebuah kataphrakt Mars tengah menodongkan senjata besarnya ke arah sebuah Aerion. Kedua lengan serta kaki Aerion itu telah hancur dan menyisakan badannya yang tanpa pertahanan. Aku berteriak dari balik radio, terus memangil-manggil nama pilot yang mengendarai Aerion tersebut. Aku terus berteriak hingga…

Dar! Sebuah gelombang kuat menembak dari jarak dekat dan langsung memusnahkan Aerion tersebut. Puing-puingnya pun terbang ke sana kemari. Tanpa menyisakan satu pun bangkai dari kataphrakt tersebut. Aku terdiam…

"Itu… kataphrakt milik Kazuya bukan…"

Aku terus bertanya-tanya tanpa tahu jawabannya. Aerion na'as itu kini telah musnah. Tidak bersisa. Aku mengecek jalur Radio ku di dalam kokpit dan mencari nama dari Kazuya namun… ia tidak di sana. Di sebelah namanya tertulis.

"LOST CONNECTION," sebuah kalimat yang paling dihindari dari setiap pilot yang ada. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat kematian.

"Berarti Kataphrakt yang aku lihat itu adalah…" aku mulai menitikkan air mata. "Kazuya.. apa kau benar telah tiada?"

Tubuhku lemas seketika. Partnerku bertarung kini telah tiada. Bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang tiada, jiwanya pun juga. Aku menatap kosong ke arah tempat yang baru saja diledakkan itu. Sleipnirku berdiri mematung dan bersandar di pinggi bangunan.

Selesai dengan Aerion, kataphrakt itu pun segera berbalik dan mendapati diriku berdiri mematung dengan Sleipnir di ujung jalan. Kataphrakt itu menatapku agak lama dan setelah itu mengangkat senjata miliknya.

Sudah tak ada harapan. Kazuya telah tewas. Sahabat satu-satunya yang kupunyai kini telah tiada. Ini sudah berakhir…

"Cla..Claire, a-aa-apa kau mendengarku? Ini adalah rekaman dan pembicaraan kita yang terakhir, kalau kau mendengar pesan ini, berarti aku telah tiada. Kataphrakt ini telah menghancurkanku dan jika itu terjadi, aku mempunyai sebuah wasiat yang harus kau jalankan,"

Aku terdiam, suara ini adalah suara dari Kazuya, meski putus-putus aku bisa mengenalinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah merindukan hal ini. Perang yang telah terjadi sejak 1999 ini akan berakhir hari ini. Meski bukan aku yang menghentikannya, aku ingin kau yang menghentikannya, melanjutkan cita-citaku. Jika kau mendengar pesan ini segeralah kau pakai otak encermu itu dan hancurkan kataphrakt yang telah membunuhku ini. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya kan?" aku menggeleng, aku tidak bisa. "Sama seperti pertarungan kita sebelumnya, kau selalu menyelamatkanku dari cengkeraman maut. Yah.. walau hari ini sepertinya tidak akan terjadi lagi ya. Tapi kau tahu Claire? Kau adalah sala seorang yang akan membawa kedamaian dalam perang ini. Sama halnya dengan Kaizuka Inaho yang kau kagumi itu. Ugh!"

Dari dalam radio terdengar ledakan kecil dan runtuhan. Sepertinya Aerion terlempar akibat ledakan yang musuhnya ini hasilkan.

"Claire.. ugh aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebelum kuakhiri rekaman ini. Aku meminta satu hal," setelah itu ada jeda panjang sebelum akhirnya Kazuya melanjutkan. "Selesaikan pertarungan kita yang terakhir ini, ok?" setelah itu sebuah ledakan besar menghentikan ocehan Kazuya.

Rekaman itu berhenti. Aku terdiam dan menatap ketakutan ke arah Kataphrakt yang mungkin segera menghancurkanku itu. Senjatanya telah ia hunuskan tepat lurus ke arahku.

"Apa ini akhirnya?" kataku lirih. Namun, setelah itu terdengar sebuah rekaman lanjutan. Rekaman yang aku kira tidak akan ada lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Claire."

Kalimat terakhir yang menghentakkan batinku. Membuat seluruh darah di tubuhku memompa kuat. Aku menggenggam pedal kendali dengan kuat dan menariknya dengan cepat. Ketika satu lesatan tembakan telah keluar, dengan segera aku beringsut ke samping kiri dan menarik satu buah KG-18, senapan generasi terbaru yang mempunyai daya ledak tinggi. Aku segera menghunuskannya ke depan dan menarik pelatuknya. Setelah itu peluru di dalamnya pun melesat.

Kataphrakt Mars itu melompat ke samping kiri. Ia membuka penyeimbang di kakinya dan menembakiku membabi-buta. Aku menarik kembali pelatuk dan menembaknya. Kami balas menembak. Sesekali setiap tembakannya hampir mengenaiku, namun sesekali itu juga aku berhasil menghindar. Pengalamanku bertarung sudah jauh meningkat dibanding dahulu.

Kini, kataphrakt itu menarik keluar pedang yang ada di sela-sela pinggangnya. Sebuah distorsi udara terjadi di sana. Pedang itu tidak memiliki bilah? Aku memaki dalam hati sambil terus menghindari tebasan demi tebasan yang ia lakukan. Beberapa bagian bangunan di belakangku terbelah dan hancur.

Aku semakin terdesak, namun anehnya, dalam keadaan terdesak ini aku masih berpikir jernih dan tidak berbuat gegabah.

"Itulah kelebihan yang kau miliki, Claire," sebuah bisikan lirih lewat di dalam kepalaku. Bisikan kecil dari Kazuya pada pertarungan terakhir kami dahulu. Aku tersenyum. Bahkan ketika kau sudah tiada, kau masih mau memujiku ya, Kazuya.

Aku menarik keras pedal dan melompat ke atas bangunan. Kataphrakt itu pun mengikutiku terus dari belakang. Ia terus menebas dengan kuat menggunakan pedang tak berbilah itu.

Kemungkinan, pedang itu menggunakan energi panas yang terdistorsi pada udara sekitarnya sehingga membuat sebuah energi yang besar dan mampu membelah apa saja yang ia lewati. Penafsiran cepatku mulai berjalan.

Tidak mungkin kalau aku harus beradu pedang dengan dia saat ini kecuali jika aku ingin cepat tewas. Pedang yang akan aku gunakan nanti sudah pasti akan hancur akibat tebasan itu. Lalu pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana caraku untuk mengalahkannya?

Aku berpikir keras sembari menghindar dari setiap serangan yang ia lakukan. Melompati tiap sisi gedung untuk menghindar dan memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah hal yang melelahkan. Andai saat ini ada Kazuya, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Sayangnya si ceroboh itu kini telah tewas dan meninggalkan kalimat yang membuatku seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang dasar Kazuya bodoh," kataku lirih dengan titik-titik air mata turun dan membasahi pakaian tempurku.

Perkataannya yang terakhir mampu membangkitkan semangatku untuk hidup dan terus bertarung meski kau tidak ada di sini lagi di sampingku. Kali ini, aku pasti akan berusaha dengan keras, Kazuya.

Aku berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah bom ke arah Kataphrakt Mars itu. Dengan cepat, pedang tak berbilah itu menebasnya. Ledakan asap pun terjadi ketika ia membelah bom itu. Ini kesempatanku untuk menjauh sementara!

"Apa?!" kataphrakt itu melesat cepat dan kini tengah berdiri di sampingku. Ia mengunuskan pedang miliknya. Berniat untuk menebasku.

"Tidak untuk hari ini!" aku menarik tuas dan menendang kaki milik kataphrakt itu. Ia yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan kataphaktnya setelah melompat, terjatuh ke belakang. Namun, tidak lama ia berguling dan menstabilkan lagi pijakannya. aku mulai kehabisan tenaga. Adrenalin yang tadi sempat menyuntik tubuhku untuk bergerak cepat kini telah habis dan segera efek sampingnya bekerja ke seluruh tubuhku. Kesemutan yang tiada tara.

"Cih!" aku menarik pedal kendali dengan sisa kekuatan yang masih aku punya. Sampai saat ini belum terpikirkan olehku bagaimana cara mengalahkannya.

Kataphrakt di depanku mulai bersiap untuk menyerang.

Zzzztt

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari radion milikku. Seseorang pasti tengah mencoba menghubungiku saat ini.

"Claire Eberhardt, apa kau mendengarku?" seseorang tengah memanggil namaku.

Aku pun segera menjawab, "Ya, ini Claire. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Nanti saja kau tahu namaku. Sekarang kau sedang menghadapi kataphrat bernama Annapolis. Kemampuan kataphrakt itu memanipulasi udara di sekitarnya bukan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahumu cara mengalahkannya," kata orang itu dari seberang radio. Dalam keadaan terdesak ini, aku dengan senang hati akan mendengar perkataan bodoh yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari bahaya ini.

"Dari tempatmu berdiri, ada sebuah danau. Kau bawa dia ke sana dan tenggelamkan dia di danau itu namun untuk lebih meyakinkan kalau dia hancur, kau harus menembaknya dengan peluru Nemesis. Kau mengerti?"

Radio itu pun berhenti, tidak ada seorang pun lagi yang berkata lewat sinyal tersebut. Aku bingung. Menariknya ke arah danau dan menenggelamkannya? Apa cara itu bisa dilakuka—" aku terhenyak. Akhirnya cara itu pun bisa dilakukan. Aku mengerti apa maksud dari orang itu ketika mengatakannya.

Aku pun menarik pedal Sleipnir dan segera menghindar ketika tebasan pedang itu hampir menebas Sleipnir. Aku segera bergerak dan pergi ke arah yang koordinat diberikan oleh orang itu.

Jarak pertarungan terakhir kami dengan danau hanya 200 meter, aku bisa membawanya ke sana.

Setelah 3 menit aku menghindari setiap tebasannya, akhirnya kami sampai pada danau yang dikatakan olehnya. Berarti sekarang hanya ada satu tugas yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghentikannya.

Aku berhenti tepat sebelum masuk ke dalam danau. Kataphrakt itu tampaknya tak mau berhenti dan segera menghunus pedang tak berbilah itu. Aku berlari dan menerjang tubuh musuh. Sebelum pedang itu menebas Sleipnir, aku segera menembakkan _grappling hook_ ke arah tangannya dan menariknnya keluar dari jalur tebasan. Setelah itu dengan sekuat tenaga aku menarik pedal kendali dan menabrakan diriku ke kataphrakt itu.

Kami berdua pun berhenti sebelum aku dengan kuat melemparnya kesamping dan menembakkan sebuah tembakan kejut ke arah perut kataphrak itu.

Kataphrakt Mars yang sedang kehilangan keseimbangan itu tanpa masalah terhempas dan terlempar ke arah danau. Ia lalu terjatuh.

Aku tersenyum. Tepat yang seperti kuduga. Tubuh miliknya tak mampu bergerak. Lubang-lubang kecil di sekitar tubuhnya menyerap air danau dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Sebagai gantinya, dari lubang pada pedang tak berbilah itu keluar air yang memancar kuat. Aku telat menyadari cara kerja dari kataphrakt itu. Namun, berkat orang misterius itu kini aku menyadari hal itu.

Aku segera menarik keluar senjata laras panjang milik Sleipnir dan mengganti peluru di dalamnya dengan peluru kode _Nemesis_. Peluru kejut itu akan mematikan listrik di dalamnya dan mengubah listrik itu menjadi medan kejut hingga…

Dar! Ledakan besar dari kataphrakt di danau itu berbunyi dengan keras. Aku telah menembaknya dengan peluru _Nemesis._ Peluru itu mengubah sistem kerja dari senjata miliknya menjadi sebuah ledakan besar. Lalu, ini adalah hasilnya, kemenangan besar yang telah aku dapat dari keadaan terdesak beberapa waktu lalu.

Aku menaruh pelan kedua tangan. Tubuhku tiba-tiba lemah karena pengejaran tadi. Kini aku sudah bisa tenang bukan. Ketika aku melihat kastil orbit yang menjadi misi kami kini telah meledak dan hancur. Misi ini berhasil. Aku tersenyum.

"Kazuya, pengorbananmu tidak sia-sia bukan?" aku tersenyum dan mengenggam erat kalung yang ia berikan ketika pertama kali kami bertemu di Berlin satu tahun lalu. Tak terasa air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku mengingat-ingat setiap kejadian yang kami lalui bersama. Kini tinggal kenangan, terutama untukku dan Kazuya.

"Kazuya, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu, aku belum sempat mengatakannya bukan? Namun sekarang, meski telat, aku akan berterima kasih padamu atas semuanya. Ketika kau menyelamatkanku dari keputusasaan waktu itu."

Aku kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Segala ingatan tentangmu, kini tersimpan dalam ingatanku dan tak akan pernah terlupa."

Aku mengecup lembut kalung pemberiannya dan mendekap erat kalung itu di dadaku sembari berdoa untuk ketenanganmu di sana.

"Terima kasih, Claire-san," kata seseorang di depanku ketika aku kembali ke markas. Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi namun perasaannya itu mampu sampai kepadaku.

"Sama-sama," kataku lirih. Orang itu pun membungkuk dan permisi untuk pergi dari sana. Sebelum sempat ia pergi aku memanggilnya. "Apa kau yang tadi menghubungiku? Siapa kau?"

Orang itu pun berbalik. Masih tanpa ekspresi, ia membuka mulutnya dan menjawab, "Ya itu aku. Namaku Kaizuka Inaho."


End file.
